1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for enabling a user to quickly search an electronic or computer network, such as the Internet, for information related to media items observed by and of interest to the user, and, more particularly, to a method and means by which a user can, using a mobile device, quickly link to electronic databases, located locally and/or on a global computer network, that contain information associated with items in audio, visual, and printed media observed by the user, which information is compiled by a provider connected with the media item of interest with content related thereto and accessible by suitable coding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Global electronic and computer networks, such as the Internet, provide access to a tremendous amount of information relating to myriad topics and items such as various products, manufacturers, distributors, news, entertainment, and providers of services. It is difficult, however, for a user to investigate a particular item, e.g., a product, on a global computer network when the product is sold under more than one name, or when the user is not sure of the proper name of the product or its source. Similarly, the user may not know how to particularly identify an item that is seen or heard in a visual or audio medium or printed material in order to link to information of interest related to that item. It, therefore, can be quite a time-consuming and complex procedure to do an effective search on an item of interest, observed by a user, through all of the web sites and databases available that may contain pertinent information.
As the global computer networks, such as the Internet, are now capable of being accessed by various mobile devices in addition to landline based devices, searches that are complex and time-consuming are a deterrent to the use of these devices for that purpose. These mobile devices include Internet telephones, Internet PDA""S, and various other such Internet portable devices. Many of the devices allow instant access to the Internet through wireless modems or other means, and some allow the collection of information and then the transfer of that information to landline based (desktop) computers for use when accessing the Internet. The PALM VII wireless PDA is an example of a current internet capable wireless device, the PALM III-V is an example of a current PDA that can transfer information for later internet access. Such mobile devices allow their users to have tremendous amounts of information available to them on a mobile basis. Services such as BarPoint, Yahoo, CNN, and the Weather Channel are all currently available on a variety of wireless devices. For example, the BarPoint service, which is at least partly described in the above-noted priority application, allows users to access information on products using their UPC numbers or to link to other information based on other machine readable symbologies or numerical codes. The Barpoint service uses an implementing server containing a database of product and manufacturer or provider identifying codes, e.g., UPC manufacturer codes, so that information relating to a particular product and its manufacturer, can be quickly obtained with the product""s UPC. The entire UPC is input to the implementing server, which reads the manufacturer""s code from the UPC and, using the UPC database therein, identifies the manufacturer. The server is programmed to then perform a search of the global computer network to locate sites relating to or operated by the manufacturer. Additionally, the server may search the global computer network on a product basis to locate other sites containing the UPC under search. To aid the server, and reduce search time, the user can identify the general category of the product (auto, book, music or movie cassette, food, hardware, software, etc.) when the UPC is entered.
3. Problem to be Solved
While these known service systems enable a user to link to information related to products of interest which are being or have been observed, it will be seen that there is a need for a system that will enable the user to quickly link to information particularly related to specific items contained in various media content, including images and audio and printed materials transmitted or provided by some local medium such as video tape, mass digital storage devices, DVDs, CD-ROMS, movies, television, radio, books, catalogs, etc., during observation. Accordingly, a need is perceived for a user, while viewing an image, or hearing audio, or reading printed material, to be able to quickly relate a specific or exact part of the content of that image, audio, or printed matter to a particular site or sites on an electronic network, such as by linking to a site on the global computer network or Internet, particularly using a mobile device.
4. Objects of the Invention
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system and method whereby a user can quickly and easily obtain a supply of available information about a specific item observed in an audio or visual or printed media, by linking to a local or global electronic or computer network.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method whereby a user can quickly and easily obtain a supply of available information about a specific item observed in an audio or visual or printed media, by linking to a local or global electronic or computer network with the use of a mobile device.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system and method for quickly and easily linking a mobile device to a local or global computer network to access information about an item being observed in any of an audio, visual, or printed media, the content of which information may be supplied by a provider of the item of interest.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an interactive system and method that enables a user with a mobile device to quickly search a local or global electronic network and easily obtain a supply of information about the content of an item while observing audio works, visual images, and printed media, by linking to a database in a local or global computer network using codes that can be utilized by the information content provider, and the user requesting the link, to produce the link.
The present invention is directed to a system and method for achieving the above-mentioned objectives by enabling a user with a desktop computer or mobile device to link to information, on a local or global electronic network, e.g., the Internet, that is related to a content item of interest to the user while observing any of a visual, audio, or printed medium containing the item, which linking is accomplished by creating codes that can be utilized by both the information content provider and the user requesting the link to implement the link.
In one embodiment of the invention regarding an item in a visual medium, a user watching television in his home, where the source of the program may be a broadcast or a video tape or DVD, sees something of interest, such as an attractive actress or automobile, on which he would like to have more information. The user may take out his mobile device, press a button or enter keystrokes to select the item of interest and instantly he is linked to a server providing information made available on the actress stored by the producer on an internet website specifically for user access, or information is presented on the automobile that is stored by the manufacturer. Also, if the user does not wish to access this information while watching the program, the mobile device may be used to xe2x80x9cbookmarkxe2x80x9d the user""s request for information on the actress and automobile and any other observed item, or the user may simply record the request on paper, and the user may then link to the server, access and retrieve the desired information when the program ends or at any time in the future.
Regarding the linking operation, in the event, for example, that the user would like to receive information on a television commercial or event, he may input to the server: the category, i.e., television; his location, unless he wishes the server to assume that he is at his home based city which the server knows from the user""s ID; the channel he is watching; and the approximate time and date of the commercial or event. The commercial may be marked with a marking icon or dot or other symbology so that the user knows that the information is available. The commercial content producer will have previously placed the content category/channel/time of broadcast, the date of broadcast/content/associated content link onto the server. The server may then resolve the user""s request and provide the user the requested information. If several links occur near the user""s reported time then the server may give the user a choice of several content sources. The user may then receive the requested content and be able to gain further access to additional content with additionally supplied global computer network links, and, if utilizing a mobile device, the user may also be able to transmit the content including associated links, to another computer, e.g., a home based computer, for later access.
Television viewing applications may also have extra utility with respect to commercials and home shopping as the user can request information on an item seen in a television commercial or a home shopping product, and then actually purchase the item on the spot by transmitting the purchase request from their computer or mobile device to the information site or other site as indicated.